Ser una sombra
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: AoKaga-Kuro. Situado después del segundo partido Touou vs Seirin. Kuroko quería recuperar la sonrisa de Aomine a toda costa y cuando por fin ésta regresa, no es para él, sino para Kagami-kun. Después de todo, él siempre será una sombra.


**Claim: **Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga. No correspondido Aomine-Kuroko.  
**Notas: **Situado tras el segundo partido de Seirin vs Touou.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **16. Cometa.

* * *

**Ser una sombra.**

Hace frío y la oscuridad ya ha extendido su manto por el cielo cuando por fin alcanzan la ciudad. Por el traqueteo del autobús, los integrantes del equipo de basketball de Seirin se han adormecido y hace falta un buen golpe de Riko para que se pongan de pie, pues de otro modo, les advierte, terminarán del otro lado de la ciudad. Kagami espera ver rostros somnolientos una vez baja del autobús, que se ha detenido al lado de una farola defectuosa, cuya luz parpadea de cuando en cuando, pero nada más se ven enfrentados al frío aire invernal (o quizá debido al golpe de Riko), sus compañeros de equipo recuperan su semblante habitual y vuelven a comentar, con la emoción de niños pequeños, el reciente partido.

—Ha sido maravilloso —dice alguien y le da unas palmaditas a Kagami en la espalda, que no puede evitar sonreír—. Buen trabajo, chicos —Koganei está lleno de energía al no haber participado en el partido, así que anda de un lado para otro estrechando manos y regalando halagos, que los otros corean a pesar del cansancio.

—Basta ya —pide Riko y cruza los brazos frente a su pecho, enojada. Sólo una sonrisa temblorosa delata sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo orgullosa que está y a la vez lo decidida a que siga siendo así, sonrisas tras victorias en torneos—. Mañana quiero verlos temprano. ¿De acuerdo? Quien llegue un minuto tarde tendrá entrenamiento triple. Así que les aconsejo que descansen bien.

—O en otras palabras —añade Kiyoshi, que parece tan animado que podría ir a una fiesta—. Vayan todos a casa.

Kagami no pone objeciones a las órdenes dadas, incluso ya lo está deseando, los demás partidos, nuevos oponentes y retos que superar. Así que después de despedirse y recibir otra ronda de palmaditas amistosas en la espalda, cortesía de Koganei y Furihata, Kuroko y él se despiden para tomar su propio camino a casa. La entrenadora y el capitán hacen lo mismo y los demás también después de un rato de platicar un poco más. Kagami, que nunca ha sido muy analítico y que desgraciadamente por eso se ha ganado el apodo de BaKagami, no se da cuenta de que algo anda mal hasta media hora después, cuando recapitulando, se da cuenta de que Kuroko no ha dicho una sola palabra en el trayecto a casa ni se ha unido a la animosidad general minutos antes de despedirse del equipo.

Intrigado, su mente busca la manera de abordar el problema, si es que hay uno y dado que no puede encontrar nada interesante qué decir (no es un hombre de muchas palabras, en realidad), ataca con lo primero que le viene a la mente y que, cómo no, tiene que ver con el partido que acaban de jugar. Un buen recuerdo para ambos, sin duda y que lo ayudará a descifrar si Kuroko sólo está cansado o pasa algo más.

—Estaba sonriendo —dice Kagami y sus ojos se dirigen a su acompañante, quien camina a su lado en silencio, cosa que, aunque es habitual en él, le parece extraña tras un partido tan importante. Acaban de vencer a Touou, a Aomine, la máquina imparable y estrella de la Generación de los Milagros y lo único que obtiene de su auto-proclamada sombra es silencio y el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre.

—¿Perdón? —pregunta Kuroko, levantando sus ojos azules para enfrentarlo, pues no sabe a qué se refiere ni de dónde viene dicha plática. Kagami se arrepiente sólo un poco de haber llamado su atención cuando podría estar repasando mentalmente (y de nuevo) las mejores jugadas del partido, pero sabe que algo no anda bien con Kuroko (más de lo normal, al menos) y por eso se ha decidido a ayudarlo. O quizá sólo averiguar qué sucede.

—Aomine —puntualiza el pelirrojo, visualizando con asombrosa precisión los últimos minutos del partido. La sonrisa de Aomine Daiki, tan diferente de la mueca de desdén de su primer encuentro—. Justo lo que querías, ¿no?

—Sí —responde de manera escueta el más pequeño y está a punto de volver a sus silenciosas cavilaciones cuando Kagami vuelve a interrumpirlo.

—¿No estás feliz por ello? —porque ciertamente él lo está. Todavía puede sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, una emoción difícil de explicar que torna sus manos un poco convulsas y que le pide a gritos ponerse a jugar, a pesar de estar agotado y hambriento.

—Sí —repite Kuroko y Kagami recuerda que a veces es exasperante hablar con él, sobretodo cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos, en un mundo extraño que nadie puede alcanzar, un mundo de sombras, sin duda—. Quería ver la sonrisa de Aomine-kun de nuevo —parece pensativo bajo las luces brillantes de los establecimientos por los que pasan, no le va bien la luz, sólo la oscuridad, pero antes de que este pensamiento se torne demasiado filosófico, el jugador fantasma añade—: Gracias, Kagami-kun.

—No seas ridículo —dice el más alto, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado ante la sinceridad del joven a su lado, que sin duda siempre será un enigma para él, por muy amigos y compañeros que sean—. Lo hicimos juntos. En equipo. ¿De acuerdo? —no quiere seguir hablando de cosas tan embarazosas y sentimentales, incluso se arrepiente un poco de haber iniciado la conversación, por eso, Kagami se da la vuelta para observar los locales a su izquierda, de pronto muy interesado en los escaparates que exhiben todo tipo de cosas navideñas.

Kuroko no dice nada. Casi parece que da el tema por olvidado, aunque en realidad en su mente siguen resonando las palabras de su luz, ecos de los pensamientos que hasta hace poco rondaban su mente, como si Kagami pudiese leerla a la perfección. Estaba sonriendo, Aomine. Por supuesto que sí, hay muchos testigos que podrían afirmar lo mismo, el propio Aomine Daiki lo afirmaría sin dudar, pero es la memoria de Kuroko la que prevalece sobre los hechos, nítida como una película bajo sus párpados. Una sonrisa que no veía desde sus días en Teiko, los primeros, cuando el grupo estaba incompleto y Kise-kun no se paseaba por ahí molestándolo. La sonrisa de alguien que ama el basketball, que ama lo que hace y a quien se enfrenta. No una mueca de desdén o una sonrisa de loco, sino una sonrisa sincera. Y Kuroko ha esperado por ese día, por el día en que sus puños volviesen a encontrarse en señal de amistad. Pero hay un elemento diferente y no planeado en todo ello, no vislumbrado en su imaginación cuando se propuso vencer a la Generación de los Milagros y valerse por sí mismo. Un elemento que lo atormenta, en esa silenciosa oscuridad.

Kagami Taiga camina a su lado, aparentemente absorto en los escaparates que pronto darán paso a la zona de comida rápida; ya se ha olvidado del tema y murmura que le encantaría ir a Maji Burger, aunque en su rostro aún se pueda leer la emoción del partido. Él es el elemento sorpresa en sus planes, en los planes de la Generación de los Milagros, aparentemente invencible. El infinito potencial, una voluntad de hierro que los ha llevado a más de una victoria y también, aunque duela, el que ayudó a Aomine Daiki a sonreír otra vez.

—Me alegra que seas tú, Kagami-kun —murmura Kuroko después de un rato, aunque Kagami no tiene ni idea de a qué se refiere. No ha seguido su hilo de pensamiento para encontrar a Aomine Daiki en él y definitivamente no tiene idea de dónde viene esa nota de dolor y resignación en su voz.

—¿De qué hablas? —pregunta y al no obtener respuesta supone que se refiere a que se alegra de que sean compañeros y demás cosas así, cosa muy habitual en él, aunque no deje de ser embarazosa. A lo que Kagami responde—: Oh, supongo que no es nada. Ya te dije que es trabajo de equipo. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices?

—Sí, lo siento.

—Oh, bueno, lo que sea. ¿Quieres ir a Maji Burger? Yo invito esta vez —su estómago demanda una buena recompensa tras el esfuerzo y piensa que vale la pena gastarse unos cuantos yenes más en algunas malteadas de vainilla, sólo para celebrar. Pero Kuroko niega con la cabeza, pareciendo aún más distante que de costumbre.

—Gracias, Kagami-kun. Pero no tengo hambre. Aún así, gracias por la oferta —el jugador fantasma se excusa ante su amigo, haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza antes de seguir su camino ante la perpleja mirada de Kagami, que no sabe muy bien qué pasa o cómo puede ayudar—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —la figura de Kuroko no tarda en perderse entre las sombras, un jovencito que al parecer no tiene nada de especial, aunque Kagami sepa que no es así. No lo conoce muy bien, eso tiene que reconocerlo y quizá sólo sean imaginaciones suyas, pero mientras se da la vuelta para entrar en el establecimiento, un pensamiento cruza su mente, superponiéndose a la imagen del sonriente Aomine, un pensamiento veloz como un cometa antes de desaparecer._ Está triste, no sé por qué._

Kuroko, que normalmente siempre es honesto, no añade lo que realmente piensa, no esta vez, aunque puede notar la preocupación en el rostro de Kagami. En su lugar, se dirige a casa en el mismo silencio que ha reinado esa noche, donde las voces de sus compañeros son fantasmas lejanos, voces que no pueden borrar de su mente las verdaderas palabras que le gustaría expresar: Me alegra que seas tú el que lo hace sonreír ahora, Kagami-kun. Me alegra que Aomine-kun te haya elegido a ti esta vez. Y es que a veces, se dice, se convence, es mejor el silencio que la verdad.

**FIN.**


End file.
